Un cielo de luto
by Laymi
Summary: Juvia y Levy tienen una plática inesperada, encuentran en la otra una compañera de sentimientos. Historia ambientada a los recientes sucesos del manga, posible spoiler One-shot


No me quedaría con las ganas de escribir algo así, perdonen. Espero lo disfruten, de verdad me gustó escribirlo y me dolió.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

A pasos lentos y pesados dos figuras avanzaban con rumbo al tumulto de gente reunido frente a un edificio. Conforme iban acercándose una de ellas notaba como no eran los únicos que recién llegaban, otros magos estaban desesperados por llegar ahí, por asegurarse de que las personas que tenían en mente estuviesen bien. Al encontrarse con ellas, se abrazan con fervor, y pequeñas gotas humedecían irremediablemente sus ojos, que se iban cristalizando al asegurarse de que la persona que estaban abrazando realmente estaba ahí.

Aquel felino fornido, al ver aquellas escenas volteo a ver con dolor a la pequeña figura que tenía a su lado, la chica caminaba con la cabeza baja, sus ojos, mejillas y labios estaban hinchados por el llanto y las heridas. Ella miraba fijo al suelo, sin embargo no estaba atenta a qué exactamente observaba, estaba pérdida, dolida… vacía.

Él también… aquello no había sido para nada grato, era su amigo, su aliada, su familia… pero tenía que ser fuerte, sufría sí, pero no podía darse el lujo de caerse, no lo haría. Porque lo había prometido, él la iba a regresar a salvo al gremio, y no sólo eso, él tenía que mantenerse en pie por ambos.

Una vez sus pies estuvieron junto a otros miembros, las miradas fueron dirigidas a ambos. Faltaba uno, eso lo habían notado todos…

… nadie se atrevía a preguntar, por el miedo de que sea real, y por la impotencia de tener que sumar una baja más.

Y de entre toda la multitud, salio ella. Aquellos ojos azules se encontraron inmediatamente con los marrones.

-Levy-san…- su voz se iba apagando, pero era lo suficientemente audible, pues era la única que hablaba de entre todos-. Ga-Gajeel-kun… Juvia no lo ve…

Levy no dijo nada, simplemente le mantuvo la mirada lastimosamente, no podría decírselo, simplemente no quería, ni siquiera un intento por formular las palabras. Pero todos entendieron el mensaje, inevitablemente Juvia comenzó a llorar, Wendy y Lucy la consolaron en silencio.

El gremio entero calló. Natsu cerró el puño impotentemente, Happy lo miró preocupado con ojos llorosos.

La batalla había sido cruel y larga. Pero harían un funeral honrado para todos los caídos.

.

.

.

.

El cielo parecía entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues acompañaba a los magos con un ambiente tranquilo y de luto. Era una mañana fría, pero cómoda, había luz suficiente para amenizar un entierro, el cielo se encontraba nublado.

Los sollozos no se ausentaron, lágrimas que caían por las mejillas, cabezas bajas y ojos cerrados se encontraban escuchando el discurso de Erza. Uno muy potente por la voz de la susodicha, y también, por lo que contenía.

Hablaba de la valentía, de los sacrificios, de las realidades de la vida. Hacía énfasis en la familia que habían formado y en que nunca sería olvidado.

Juvia delicadamente le indico a Gray que dejara libre sus hombros, pues el chico tenía ambas manos en ellos, señal de que la estaba acompañando. Él la miro preocupado, ella simplemente sonrió y eso basto para que él confiara.

Se acercó respetuosamente a Levy y a Lily, este último estaba en las piernas de Levy, mirándola desde arriba. Ella lucia tremendamente triste, a pesar de tener la cabeza baja, no lo miraba, en realidad no miraba nada.

Juvia se sentó a un lado de ambos, el primero en notarlo fue el felino, quien le agradeció de corazón con una sonrisa, también la entendía a ella, había realizado misiones en su compañía, y él mejor que nadie sabía la relación que mantenían los dos ex miembros de Phantom Lord, era una amistad sincera y sencilla, de corazón. Juvia poso su mano en el hombro de Levy cuidadosamente, llamando su atención y tratando de no asustarla.

La chica dio un pequeño brinco, y en cuanto vio a la de ojos azules, comenzó un llanto silencioso lanzándose a los brazos de Juvia. La maga de agua entendió el sentimiento, la rodeo y posó su cabeza en la de ella, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, de que no le ganaran las lágrimas, tenía que decir algo importante primero.

-Muchas gracias- pero ciertamente no sabía bien cómo comenzar y decirlo-. Juvia te agradece mucho. A pesar de que Juvia metió a Gajeel-kun al gremio, Levy-san fue su verdadera compañera.

-No… no digas eso…

-Deja terminar a Juvia- le dijo sobando su cabellera, en una voz tranquila y cálida-. Últimamente Juvia y Gajeel-kun se separaron, no compartían mucho tiempo juntos, Juvia cree que ambos siguieron a la persona que amaban y es por eso que estuvo bien. Juvia quería mucho a Gajeel-kun, fueron compañeros por muchos años, él llegó a aceptar tal como era a Juvia, y aunque al principio fue por cosas de trabajo, Juvia sabe que al final fue de corazón. Gajeel-kun era una persona con mucho orgullo, pero daba todo de sí de corazón, cuando quería lo hacía de verdad, él realmente llegó a apreciar al gremio. Y tú… Levy-san te tomaste el tiempo de conocerlo y entenderlo, compartiste con Gajeel-kun momentos que nadie antes lo hizo, fuiste la primera en muchas cosas. Juvia está segura que siempre lo tuvo presente, y que también estuvo agradecido. Por eso, muchas gracias.

Levy paró su llanto, y la miro sorprendida la maga de agua la miraba con verdadero agradecimiento, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, forzados a no derramar nada. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas y apretaba los labios en un intento de contener todo.

Ella era Juvia, la amiga de Gajeel. Levy sabia el aprecio que él tenía por ella, solía llamarla "mujer tonta" cada que iba detrás de Gray, pero Levy sabía que era preocupación por la chica, después de todo Juvia había ayudado bastante en la incorporación de Gajeel en Fairy Tail, lo que también significaba que lo había ayudado a salir de la soledad.

Algo por lo que ambos estarían agradecidos, tanto Gajeel como Levy. Y el hecho de verla ahí, dándole las gracias por su amigo, era simplemente cautivador y destrozador. Ella la entendía.

Él fue la persona que ella más amo en su vida. Era terco y agresivo a veces, pero era su Gajeel. El amor que ambos tenían era puro y a su manera. Ella estaba feliz de haberlo conocido, de haber compartido tanto con él y de dar lo mismo y más por él. Porque ella lo amaba con una sinceridad enorme, y tal vez eso era lo que más feliz la ponía. Y ahora, estaba segura de que eso no iba a cambiar, no lo iba a olvidar.

Ambas siempre lo iban a tener presente en su corazón, Gajeel jamás iba a ser olvidado, principalmente por aquellas dos magas de cabelleras azules y por el felino café que ahora juntaba sus manos con las de ellas, dejándose llorar, permitiéndose compartir ese sentimiento con ambas.

El cielo fue testigo de aquella despedida, de aquellos seres queridos que dejaban atrás a sus compañeros, aquellos que habían dado todo de sí cuando estaban vivos…

Una pequeña brisa comenzó a caer en Magnolia, las gotas de lluvia eran tan finas como frescas, tenían la capacidad de relajarte al tacto, era obra de Juvia, quién dejaba un broche en aquella tumba, un broche que significaba su cambio de Phantom a Fairy Tail, simbolizaba su amistad.

Levy por su parte, dejo un pequeño "IRON" en el mismo lugar. Se hincó y con la yema de los dedos le dijo adiós, cerrando sus ojos, disfrutando del tacto y de aquella brisa que la entendía tanto.

Sólo aquella brisa y el cielo en luto, fueron testigos de la pequeña mujer frente a la tumba. Sólo ellos tuvieron la suerte de verla haciendo esa señal, esa señal que tanto caracterizaba al gremio, esa señal que significaba tanto.

Esa imagen quedaría guardada en la memoria de los árboles. Levy McGarden, alzaba su brazo tanto como podía, su dedo índice y pulgar era los únicos en alto, los demás estaban ocultos. Con lágrimas y una sonrisa hermosa, le decía adiós a la persona que había cambiado tanto su vida.

* * *

Aunque a Mashima al parecer se le olvidó la amistad de Juvia y Gajeel a mí no TuT porque la amo. Y al Gale también lo amo

Me dolió bastante su muerte porque es de mis personajes favoritos :c adhofeihfioehf pinshi Machima

En fin, espero les haya gustado :'D ¿review?


End file.
